


A conversation about identity

by orphan_account



Category: Danganronpa 52: Despair From The Heart
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Late night talks on the roof.
Relationships: Jasper Shion/Miko Tsunade, Not rlly but...might as well tag why not
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A conversation about identity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmazingMewtwo_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingMewtwo_Writes/gifts).



It was very quiet...only the sound of the wind whisking by could really be heard.

The wind flowed through Miko’s long, chalky white hair. He liked the feeling of the wind on him.

The wind was blowing onto Jasper too, but he didn’t like it so much. He had tied his long lavender hair up into a bun so it wouldn’t get everywhere.

They sat together on the roof of Hope's Peak. Jasper sat at the edge, his legs dangling off the edge. He was bored. Oh, but he couldn’t let Miko know that. Miko liked to be up here...

Miko liked to take in the fresh air as simply lay down and gaze at the stars. He said he likes to do it because he gets all his thoughts organized. 

“Jasper?” Miko called from the middle of the roof, where he was sitting.

“Yes, Miko?”

“I miss my uncle, Jasper..”

Jasper bets that Miko misses his dead parents too. 

“You’ll see him again, sooner or later.”

“I guess…” Miko sighed sadly. “Do you miss anyone, Jasper?”

“Dunno,” Jasper replied. “Even if I did, would they miss me? Chances are slim.” Jasper didn’t have to turn around to know that Miko was frowning. 

“Don’t say that...I’m sure someone somewhere cares about you..”

“Eh, how can you be sure?”

“I just am. Even if you can’t find anyone, I’ll still be here. I’m enough, right?” 

“Right Miko..”

The two went back to silence as they gazed up high.

”Jasper?” The silence was shortly broken.

“Miko?”

“Do you think the stars know that they’re seen from so far down below?”

“Maybe they do Miko. The only way to know is to ask them yourself.”

“Jasper...I’m tired.”

“Go to bed.”

“But I like being with you.”

Before Jasper asked Miko why he even bothered to be with him, he stopped himself.

“I’ll walk you to bed, tuck you in, stay with you till you sleep, then leave. Sound good?” Jasper said mockingly.

“Oh, yes Jasper!” Miko stood up, obviously not understanding that Jasper was kidding.

“No..changed my mind.”

“Oh..okay.”

Miko sat back down and grabbed a few strands of his hair and started to fidget with them.

Miko took a deep breath. “Maybe I’ll just sleep here, where it’s nice and calm.”

“Are you sure It’s smart to sleep on a roof?” 

“I guess not but..”

“But it would be safe if I could watch you.”

“Oh! Would you?” 

Jasper scoffed. “Sure.”

“Oh thank you!” Miko said excitedly as he laid flat on his back.

Miko was insane, Jasper thought. He has no blanket, no mattress, no pillow. (although with Miko’s amount of hair he might have a pillow...) He was just laying on concrete.

Miko was silly, Jasper thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY HOPE NEITHER OF THEM ARE OOC


End file.
